dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Dovahkiin
The Dovahkiin (or Dragonborn) was a Welsh warrior in the Dimensional War. This man was particularly unique in the fact that he had Dragon Blood flowing through him thanks to an event in Welsh history. Hence the name "Dragonborn." The Dovahkiin was born in Cardiff as the Dragons first began to reawaken. At the time, they were led by the White Dragon who sought to enslave all "inferior" life as the Dragons had done several millennium ago. Once he reached the age required to join the British Army, the Dovahkiin became a Grunt and his effectiveness got him a promotion to the new "Paladin" ranks that were in the prototype phase. During a training exercise, the Paladins were attacked by a Dragon, which the Dovahkiin slew. He then absorbed the Dragon's very soul, which had never been observed. This got Grand Marshal Union's attention, who recruited him into the new "Hero" project. The Dovahkiin favoured melee weapons, and was one of the reasons the sword became popular among Paladins. He would continue to slay Dragons that attacked the Midnight until he was approached by the White Dragon himself. Unable to kill the far-superior foe, the Dovahkiin seemed doomed to die until the Red Dragon arose from the ground of Stonehenge and attacked his brother, the White Dragon. As the White Dragon was slain, the Dovahkiin didn't absorb his soul because of the sheer power of it. The Red Dragon then took summary dominance over the other lesser Dragons, who became allies with the newly-formed Midnight. The Dovahkiin continued to aid the Midnight as a Hero, with the Dragons fighting alongside him. It's because of the Dovahkiin the Royal Paladins are able to ride Dragons. He was able to teach his gift of the Voice (or Thu'um) to a few Royal Paladins, allowing them to use the Dragon Shouts just like he does. The Dovahkiin was killed in the Final Battle while protecting a wounded Dragon from an onslaught of Exodus forces. Though he died, the Dragon survived the battle. A statue honouring him was constructed in Cardiff in Equestria, with a plaque reading "Fen Kendov Do Dovah Sos," meaning "The Warrior of Dragon Blood." If one is to visit the statue and look towards the roofs of surrounding buildings, one may be able to observe Nirn Dragons speaking in hushed Dovahzul to the statue. Why they do this is unknown, but it's most likely a form of respect. During the Equestrian Civil War, the Red Dragon was losing his fight against the Dovahkriid, and was about to be slain. However, the spirit of the Dovahkiin arose to fight the Dovahkriid, which resulted in the Dovahkriid being distracted long enough for the Red Dragon to devour him. After the Dovahkriid was dead, the Dovahkiin's Shade told the Red Dragon "Zu'u kriist naal fin Dovah fah pah do tiid." This means "I will stand by the Dragons for all of time." He then vanished, never to be seen again. Behaviour The Dovahkiin uses melee weapons and the power of the Thu'um against his foes. In some occasions, the Dovahkiin would summon Dragons to attack his enemies. He has a connection to Dragons that has never been recorded before or since, and he seems to show regret towards his history of killing Dragons before they were united. Family The Dovahkiin had no family members bar his wife, who was a Royal Paladin. Sadly, she was killed in the Final Battle alongside him. Appearances The Dovahkiin appears in Dimensional Warfare, and was mentioned in Equestrian Civil War by the Dovahkriid. Trivia The Dovahkiin is an obvious nod to the Dovahkiin from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.